I don't talk like that
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: based off a prompt. Toren Vega is a new kid at Hollywood Arts and he falls in love with Jade at first sight but the problem is her boyfriend beck.
1. Toren's first day

Chapter 1

Toren rode up to the school on his motorcycle dressed like any other day. He had his hair spiked up his black short sleeved t-shirt, his black jeans, his biker boots and his black leather jacket. It was his first day at Hollywood Arts and he was nervous but he didn't let it show. He walked over to his locker and threw his bag in there grabbed a few books out of it and headed to his first class. He walked in and bumped into someone. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." He heard the most beautiful laugh ever. "It's ok." He looked up and straight into the most beautiful eyes. He started to grab some napkins he had in his pocket trying to wipe it off when Beck walked in. "Hey dude. Get your hands off my girl." Toren turned around to apologize to him. "Sorry dude I was just trying to help her clean up I accidentally made her spill her coffee." Beck came over and pushed Toren away. "She doesn't need your help." Jade hit Beck on the arms. "Beck be nice." She turned to Toren. "I'm Jade and this guy here is my boyfriend Beck." Toren smiled at them. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Toren Vega I'm new here." Jade noticed the last name. "Is your dad David Vega the cop?" Toren nodded his head. Jade jumped up and down. "My dad works with your dad. Do you know Jack West?" Toren nodded. "Your dad's one of the best along with my dad. They are best friends and partners." Then suddenly Sikowitz walked in and everyone sat down.

Toren took the seat on one side of Jade and Beck too the other. Jade liked how nice Toren was she was hoping they could be friends. As school ended Toren saw his older sister Trina running to him. "Toren I need a ride home. Do you have an extra helmet?" Toren sighed he hated driving his sister home. "Yes Trina I do. Come on let's go home." As Toren walked out of the school he saw Jade waiting for a ride so she told Trina to go find Beck and get a ride with him and he would offer jade a ride home. As Trina ran off to find Beck Toren got on his bike and rode up to Jade. "Hey I heard Trina's getting a ride with Beck. I can take you home." Jade thought about it then hopped onto his bike. He gave Jade the extra helmet and she put it on and put her arms around him. He started heading towards Jade's house and Jade loved the feel of the wind and loved how strong Toren was. She could tell by holding on to him that he was buff and she always wanted Beck to be like that but he refused to work out. When they got to Jade's house she hopped off the bike and gave Toren his helmet back he turned off his bike and took off his helmet to say goodbye to Jade. "Thanks for the ride Toren. Hey I need a ride tomorrow would you mind?" Toren shook his head and smiled. "No of course not I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Jade smiled. "Thanks Toren I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and rode off Jade watched him go. "Oh my god I'm in love with Toren Vega." Jade walked into her house and ran upstairs trying to forget how hot Toren was


	2. Tori and Jade playdate rewrite

Chapter 2

Toren got up early and got on his bike and headed over to jade's house when he pulled up Jade ran out and jumped on his bike. "Wow Jade you must really be excited for school." Toren laughed and Jade playfully punched his arm. He handed her the other helmet and as soon as she put it on and wrapped her arms around his waist he started up his bike and headed towards school. When they pulled in Beck saw Jade with her arms around Toren so he walked over and pushed Toren off of his bike. "Dude what's your problem!?" Toren exclaimed as he jumped up from the ground. "Jade asked me for a ride so I gave her one. Back off." Beck walked up into Toren's face and before Beck could hit him. He dodged it and moved behind Beck and pulled his arm behind his back and was about to crack it until Jade stopped him. "Toren let his arm go please." Toren looked into Jade's eyes and then let Beck go. He pulled his arm away and walked to Jade put his arm around her and pulled her away and she looked over her shoulder back at Toren and smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled back at her and she mouthed "later" to him.

He walked into school and high fived Andre and Robbie and to give a hug to Cat and then they headed to Sikowitz class and he was casting a play he went to Andre first and told him to pick a role. "Tommy ten year old twin brother of Carter." Next he told Beck to pick a role. "Carter ten year old twin brother of Tommy. Looks like were twins." Andre laughed then nodded. Next he went to Jade. "Nancy loving wife of austornant Walter Swin." Then Sikowitz skipped over Robbie and went to Torren and told him to pick a role. "Walter Swin loving husband of Nancy." Beck stood up outraged and wanted Sikowitz to change the roles he refused. The next day they started rehearsing and Beck kept messing with Jade and Toren then Sikowitz decided to end rehearsal for the day. As they were heading out Jade ran back over to Toren's bike and he smiled then handed her the helmet. He started up his bike and drove her home. She turned back to him and he took off his helmet and this time she walked to him grabbed his face and kissed him and he was a little shocked but then responded back. Then Jade asked him if he wanted to come in and he nodded his head.

He walked into Jade's house and sat down on her couch and she down next to him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at Jade and smiled at her. "Do you think we should be doing this?" Jade looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Toren shook his head. "Just forget it." Then him and Jade fell asleep on the couch.


	3. FINALLY they admit it

Chapter 3

Toren woke up and noticed Jade was still lying on his lap. He smiled then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he saw Jade's dad and froze. "Hi Mr. West." He smiled. "Hello Toren. Can I ask why you are in my house?" Toren laughed quietly. "Well I gave Jade a ride home yesterday and she invited me in and I guess we were both so tired that we fell asleep." Mr. West nodded. "Toren I need to talk to you." Toren carefully moved Jade's head off his lap and onto a pillow. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Mr. West. "Do you know that boy Jade is dating Beck Oliver?" Toren nodded. Mr. West continued. "I don't like him I don't think he is good for Jade. Can you keep an eye on Jade and make sure he doesn't hurt her. I know you're a good boy Toren and your father and I are very good friends and I know I can trust you to protect my daughter."

Toren got up and nodded at Mr. West. "I will keep an eye on her sir. Nothing will happen to her I can promise you that." Mr. West smiled then patted Toren on the back. "Thank you Toren. Your dad is right you're a good kid and a sweet boy." He smiled and walked back over to the couch and saw Jade was awake. "Hey Jade. Did you sleep well?" Jade nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You hungry? I can make us some breakfast." Toren nodded and he followed Jade into the kitchen. As Jade was making breakfast he was trying to figure out how to keep an eye on Jade and Beck without making it obvious. Jade looked over and could see he was deep in thought. "Hey Toren you ok?" He looked at Jade and nodded. "Yeah just thinking don't worry about it I'm fine." Jade smiled at him and after she finished making breakfast and they ate they both hopped on Toren's bike and headed off to school. When they got there they were surprised to see Beck wasn't at school then Jade remembered that Beck told her that he was going to go with is family Thursday night to go to Canada and visit his family for that weekend and he was not going to be there on Friday. Jade was a little glad he wouldn't be there now she could be on her own and try to figure out her feelings for Toren without Beck to bother her. "Toren at lunch I need to talk to you." Toren nodded. "Ok I'll meet you by my locker and we can head somewhere and talk." Jade shook her head. "Can we just meet in the Black box?" Toren nodded his head then he took both of his helmets put them in his bag and they both headed into the school. At lunch he headed to the Black box to talk to Jade and when he walked in he saw her already sitting there waiting for him. "Hey Jade. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She turned toward him and walked over to him. "I think I might be in love with you." He smiled and started leaning toward Jade she did the same and met in the middle and gave each other the most passionate kiss ever. "That's good Jade. Because I know I'm in love with you."


	4. Angel eyes

Chapter 4

Now the only problem left was Beck. Jade knew if he found out about Toren and her he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Toren by hurting her. Beck had not always been a mean guy he used to be a sweet guy but then after two years of dating he changed. Jade was scared if him now. She wanted to leave him and try something with Toren but she was scared of what Beck would do. He wasn't there though so she decided to spend the weekend with Toren and see what he was really like and see if she wanted to try something with him. That day Toren decided to sing a song for Jade and with Andre's help he wrote a song for her and convinced her to come watch him perform it. During lunch Toren and Andre set it up then began that song.

_**She likes whiskey with her water**_

_**She starts dancing when the starts come out**_

_**She ain't your typical cop's daughter **_

_**She'll leave you dreaming, yeah there ain't no doubt**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**A little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

What both Toren and Jade did not count on was that Beck's mom got sick so he couldn't go on the trip. When he saw Toren singing and saw jade smiling at him he knew that Jade had fallen in love with this guy and she would leave him and he was not going to let that happen.

_**Saturday night she's rocking out by the bonfire**_

_**Flirting from that tailgate and cracking up the dial**_

_**Come Sunday morning she'll be singing with the choir**_

_**Driving me crazy with that kiss me smile**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**A little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**And I can't stop wondering what it would feel like**_

_**To hold her all night**_

_**She's got the something that sexy innocence **_

_**She must be heaven sent **_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_

_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eye**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her**_

_**In those angel in those angel eyes**_

Jade smiled up at Toren and he smiled back at her. Then when he saw Beck his smile fell. When Jade saw this she followed where he was looking and saw Beck and her eyes widened in fear. When Toren saw this he jumped over the rail down to the lunch area and ran to Jade before Beck could get to her. When she saw Toren she ran to him and buried herself into his arms and he held her close to him. Beck walked over and tried to grab Jade but Toren slapped his hand away. "You will not lay a hand on her do you understand me?" Beck laughed in his face. "What are you going to do about it faggot?" Toren saw red and tackled Beck to the ground and started to punch him and then when Jade touched his shoulder he looked back at her and then calmed down and got off Beck and held out his hand and then Jade put her hand into his and then she threaded their fingers together. They then walked into the school hand and hand.


	5. Friend zoned

Chapter 5

Jade could see form the way Toren was he was considered a bad boy maybe not as much as Beck but a bad boy. She liked that about him because he still had a sweet caring side. As they walked into school Jade let go of his hand and headed toward her locker he was a little confused but followed her. "Jade I need to know. Are we just friends or are we something?" Jade smiled at him. "Toren you are a sweet guy but I'm not ready to start anything right now. I haven't ended things with Beck which is what I plan to do and then I just want to be on my own for a while. Can we just be friends?" Toren nodded and walked away with a sad smile on his face he went to the black box and sat on the stage it was the only place he could go to when he needed to think then suddenly Cat walked in. "Hey Toren. What's wrong why are you so sad?" He smiled at Cat. "I'm ok Cat don't worry. Can I get a special Cat hug it might make me feel better." Cat smiled she had a special hug she only reserved for Toren and he got one every morning and every day after school and when he was sad and needing cheering up.

Outside the school Jade found Beck eating lunch and she sat down across form him and he looked up and she began to speak. "We need to talk right now." Beck sighed then let Jade speak. "Look Beck we had a good run but this needs to end." Beck stood up and walked closer to Jade. "So you're saying you want to break up?" Jade stood up she was doing being afraid of him. "Yes Beck. WE ARE DONE!" She walked back into the school she needed to find Toren she saw him in the black box and Cat was in there but Jade could see she was leaving. "Hey Toren. Look I'm sorry that you wanted you and I to be more than friends but I can't enter into a relationship as soon as I end one. I hope you understand that." He nodded his head and Jade sat down next to him. "I just thought after what happened outside maybe you were ready to try something with me. I guess I misread the whole thing." Jade sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Maybe one day I might want to try with you but for now I just need to get over this relationship and I need my best friend to help me."

Toren smiled. "What you need for me Ms. West?" Jade laughed she was glad to see Toren was back to his old happy self. "Well I do need a ride home." Toren helped her up and they headed out to his bike. He handed Jade the helmet sand she hopped on behind him before he started his bike he spoke. "Do you want to drive Jade?" Her eyes widened. "Toren I've never driven a bike before." He smiled "It's ok I'll help you. Come here climb in front of me." She slipped on in front of him. "Ok put both hands on the handles. Now turn the throttle that's the left handlebar." Jade turned it and she could hear the engine roar. "Ok Jade let me take control and get us out of her then you can take over." Torne grabbed the throttle and drove them out of the parking lot. "Ok Jade your turn." She put her hand on the handlebars and Toren put his hand over hers to help her when she needed it. They were halfway to Jade's house when Toren took control of the bike to get them through some tough traffic. When they got to Jade's house Toren got off the bike and helped Jade off. "Wow that was new and slightly terrifying but fun." Toren smiled. "Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow?" Jade nodded and Toren put his helmet on got on his bike and drove off. When he got home he went up to his room grabbed his songbook and started writing.


	6. Nobody wants to be lonley

Chapter 6

Toren woke up early in the morning and went to go pick up Jade. He found it funny as soon as he got there she just ran out it's like she was waiting for him. It was the same thing this morning she ran out and he handed her the helmet and she hopped on the bike. When they got there they went to the black box to talk and Toren said he wanted to sing with her she agreed. "So what song were you thinking of performing Vega?" He smiled and that smile made Jade weak at the knees. "I was thinking the Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera duet 'nobody wants to be lonely'." Jade smiled. "That's a good idea. Let's do it." Toren took the cd he burned the song on last night put it on and started to sing.

_**Toren: there you are in a darkened room**_

_**And you're all alone looking out the window**_

_**Your heart is cold and lost the will to love**_

_**Like a broken arrow**_

_**Here I stand in the shadows**_

_**Jade: in the shadows**_

_**Toren: come to me, come to me**_

_**Can't you see that?**_

_**Both: nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry **_

_**My body's longing to hold you**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_

_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonley.**_

_**Toren: so why**_

_**Jade: why**_

_**Toren: why don't you let me love you? **_

Jade smiled and she started walking towards Toren and she went and put her arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled her body by the waist closer to him and she rested her head on his chest.

_**Jade: do you hear my voice?**_

_**Do you hear my song?**_

_**It's a serenade so your heart can find me**_

_**And suddenly you're flying down the stairs**_

_**Into my arms baby **_

_**Toren: before I start going crazy**_

_**Run to me**_

_**Jade: run to me**_

_**Both: cause I'm dying**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry **_

_**My body's longing to hold you**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_

_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely.**_

_**Toren: so why**_

_**Jade: why**_

_**Toren: why don't you let me love you? **_

_**I wanna feel you need me**_

_**Jade: feel you need me**_

_**Toren: just like the air you breathe**_

_**Jade: breathing I need you here in my life**_

_**Both: don't walk away**_

_**Jade: don't walk away**_

_**Toren: don't walk away walk away**_

_**Jade: nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Both: nobody wants to cry**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry **_

_**My body's longing to hold you**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_

_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely.**_

_**Toren: so why**_

_**Jade: why**_

_**Toren: why don't you let me love you? (x2)**_

Jade lifted up and her head and pushed her lips on to Toren's he was shocked but then quickly responded back. Jade smiled when she felt his lips moving with her's but then quickly pulled back. "I love you Toren Vega." Jade spoke quietly but he heard her perfectly. "I love you too Jade West." Their lips connected again and when Cat, Robbie and Andre walked in they started cheering and when Jade and Toren pulled apart they laughed then shared one more kiss then walked out of the black box with their friends. Beck saw everything and he was not too happy about it. He was going to get Jade back no matter what.


	7. The perfect guy

Chapter 7

A/N: I just watched Liz on the new Lifetime movie Killing Daddy she was awesome in it and it inspired me to write a new chapter for you guys so thank Liz and her amazing acting ability.

Toren was happy to finally have the girl he's been fighting for and now he could protect her form Beck at all costs and he would make sure she would be his for the rest of their lives. All their friends were happy for them everyone except Beck. Trina was ecstatic and she finally could go after Beck without running everyone's relationship. Of course for this two this relationship wasn't going to be perfect or easy. Jade had only been with Beck for so long and being with a new guy was different for her but a good different. Toren was a sweetheart and he always wanted Jade to be happy and that's how it lasted for at least two weeks and then after was when their first fight happened. They didn't even remember why they were fighting but they still weren't talking to each other. Toren remembered when it happened like it was yesterday. He had just dropped off Jade at home. "Hey Toren we've been together for two weeks and you still haven't taken me out officially." Toren nodded his head. "Well babe I don't have to money for that right now. I promise when I do I will take you out" Jade shook her head. "Toren you've been saying that but you never have the money and I'm getting sick of you giving me the same answer all the time." Toren pushed himself off of leaning against his bike. "So what you expect me to just always have money like your rich white ex Beck Oliver. Well sorry Jade but the Vega's aren't rich my family can't afford fancy things. I'm going home I'll text you later to let you know if I will pick you up for school tomorrow." Toren rode home he can't believe Jade would just think he was rich.

He texted her before he went to bed that night and said he would pick her up. When he reached into his backpack for his music book and then he remembered Jade had it he had to get it back from her in the morning. When he rode up he asked Jade where it was she said it was in her room and she would give it to him when he dropped her off. Still to this day she never gave it back to him and he wanted it back but Jade refused so today he confronted her. "Jade I want my songbook back today. So when we get to your house and I drop you off I want you to give it to me before I leave." Jade just scoffed and started to walk away but Torne stopped her. "Look can you meet me for lunch." Jade thought then agreed so when she met Toren for lunch and he took her to this hill near the school and Jade saw that he set out a picnic for her. "I thought this could be our first date until I can take you out." Jade smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck and kisses him. "I love you. I'm sorry for making you think I was just with you for money. This is better than any date you could take me out for. This will be our official first date." He sat down and Jade sat between his legs and laid her head back on his chest and he sat there talking with her and playing with her hair then they ate and headed back to school before they went in Jade stopped him. "Thank you Toren that was the best date ever." He smiled gabbed her hand and walked into school with her.


End file.
